temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikhil
Nikhil is a ninth-grader at Millburn High School who is friends with several of Aaron's Affiliates, most notably Dhruv and Ishaan. He plays on Tempire's Varsity League team and was the youngest member of the server ever to achieve Frequent status (until Jasper Miller). History Nikhil was first invited to Tempire by Dhruv as an attempt to fill out a 5v5 League custom. During his first outing, he spoke little and was described as "a Xayah one-trick" (an accusation he later disproved). In spite of this, Nikhil soon became a fixture of Tempire's League scene, participating on an almost daily basis in customs and normals alike. Though his skills weren't incomparable, he was serviceable in most lanes and easily outclassed many of the usual players. Although he took part in Tempire's first Week of Shenanigans and implied an interest in playing Magic with the group, Nikhil remained a sporadic participant until late June, when his summer break began in earnest. The sudden influx of free time allowed Nikhil to explore nearly every aspect of Tempire. He read the entire wiki, tried DnD with Sayvion, and became one of the most prominent players on the survival server. During this period he also began an "apprenticeship" with Asher, who taught him how to play a few champions in League. As summer ended and autumn began, Nikhil started giving into his chaotic instincts more often. In October, he and Eric Bang briefly launched a revolution when Max cracked down on spam. They founded a new, regulation-free server and wrote a plagiarized constitution, only for the server to collapse within the day after David started spamming nightmare fuel. Nikhil subsequently deleted it and claimed he was merely trying to infiltrate the dissidents in Tempire so that he could spy on them for Max. This was not the end of Nikhil's rebellious ways. For the rest of October, he continued spamming images of catgirls in Tempire until he was given his own private channel in which to do so. He was also played a significant part in The Gray Affair, encouraging Gray's anti-social tendencies out of morbid fascination with his grisly stories, which ultimately led to Gray's departure. In November, Nikhil became a consultant to the Goons and joined their short-lived alternative server. He also briefly feuded with Abhi when Abhi snuck onto Nikhil's computer to read his private messages as part of a deluded crusade on Nikhil's behalf. In December, he started demanding a new funky-flow channel, which he received when Michael gave in to the extremely mild pressure (Max quickly deleted the channel). Since then, Nikhil has been comparatively tame, mostly focusing his efforts on cultivating a Tetris community within the server. He has also achieved the rank of "Smash Master" for being unquestionably better at Smash Bros than anyone else in Tempire. Personality As a 14-year-old, Nikhil has the energy of an ADHD puppy on meth. He participates in almost anything (if his schedule permits it), be it games, conversations, or events. His tirelessness is such that he will sometimes even divide his messages into individual words, communicating in chaotic bursts rather than controlled expressions. In the same vein as a puppy, Nikhil's antics (spamming, joining Weeb Nation, playing Kha'Zix midlane, etc.) also occasionally wear down those around him, but just like a puppy he always charms people into forgiving him. His youthful charm and willingness to play with new people has won over the hearts of most of Tempire, and now that he has returned from his trip to India, the question on everyone's lips is "how will Nikhil top himself next?" Trivia *His original League username was xSonicDarknessx, which he came up with during his "edgy" phase. He has since changed it to "íImpulse", citing his old one as being cringy and shameful. *Nikhil is a staunch advocate of Attack on Titan, calling it "the best writing I've ever seen". Category:League of Legends Category:Nikhil's Company